


Party

by snotface



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frank iero and the celebration, frank iero and the patients
Genre: Angst, DDLG, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, daddy dom, daddy!frank, ddlb, little!gee, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snotface/pseuds/snotface
Summary: Gee decides to act up at Frank's bosses party!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a dd/lg one shot book of Frerard! I know there isn't many dd/lb one shot fics on here, I would know, I've read all of them. It will not be updated frequently, my apologies! I hope you all like it.

Frank straightened the tie to his suit in the body mirror, smiling when he catches sight of Gerard standing behind him near the bed, fumbling with his own tie, not knowing how to tie it. "Need some help, baby boy?" Frank asks, chuckling softly as he approaches his little boy. "N-no! I can do it!" Gerard insists, turning away from Frank.

"Alright baby boy. You gotta hurry, we're almost late." Frank says sternly. Gerard huffs and turns to Frank, "Okay! I can't do it." He admits shyly, "Help me? Please daddy?" Gerard mewls, Frank smiles and kisses his head, "Of course I will honey." Frank says, skillfully tying his tie for him. "Ugh, I don't like wearing this. It makes me feel like I'm wearing a collar." Gerard pouts, pulling at the collar of his button up.

"Well if you're good you won't have to wear one." Frank says, pecking his cheek slyly. "I will be good!" Gerard promises, "Can I bring a stuffie? And my paci?" He asks, fighting the urge to suck his thumb. "You can, but they have to stay in the car. Bosses orders." Frank says. Gerard pouts, "Then I'm not gonna bring my stuffie! H-he's gonna be lonely." He whimpers, "I'm sorry baby boy. He would if it were a normal party, but this is a charity event. People with think it's unprofessional and they'll leave. Daddy will lose his job and you don't want that do you?" Frank asks, grabbing Gerard's hips.

Gerard looks down at him and pouts, "No sir." He sighs, resting his head on his shoulder sadly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapters for now, I'm really sorry!

"We're here Gerard." Frank said, turning the car off as he parks. Gerard looks up from his phone and huffs through his nose, pulling out his paci and gets out of his seat, leaving the paci in the seat behind him. 

"Are you mad at me, sweetheart?" Frank smirks and walks over, hugging Gerard to his side just as Gerard pockets his phone. "No daddy." Gerard sighs, obviously irritated. "Hmmm, good." Frank hums and kisses his jaw gently, Gerard sighs and looks around the parking lot as they walk to the doors.

"You can't call me daddy at all. Only tonight you can call me Frank. If you try that at home I'll tear your ass up, am I understood?" Frank says sternly, Gerard nods and blushes deeply. "Okay." He mewls obediently. Frank nods and smirks, "Be a big boy for daddy tonight." He purrs into his ear silkily. Gerard whimpers and fidgets around, "Yes sir." Gerard whines softly.

Frank knocks on the door and keeps his arm tightly around Gerard's waist, waiting for his boss to greet them.

Finally the door opens and his boss, Brian greets them both with champagne, Gerard politely declining it, having just gotten over an alcohol addiction, plus his daddy wouldn't allow him to have any type of alcohol anyways.

"Frank Iero! How are you?" Brian asks happily, "I'm well, and you?" Frank replies, smiling at Brian. Gerard hides behind Frank shyly, but presses his semi-hard on into his leg. Frank elbows Gerard in the stomach slightly to warn him. Gerard backs down slightly, grabbing Frank's hand and smiling at Brian politely.

"I'm good. And how are you, doll face?" Brian asks Gerard, causing him to giggle and blush, "I-i'm good Mr. Schechter." Gerard says bashfully. Frank's eyes darken slightly as he squeezes Gerard's hand tightly.

"You're a lucky man, Frank." Brian winks, laughing slightly. "Well, I hope you two enjoy yourselves tonight." He says, then politely excuses himself, having noticed the darkness in Frank's eyes.

"You wanna fuck Brian huh?" Frank growls lowly to Gerard. Gerard pouts, "No! Am I not allowed to accept compliments?" Gerard snaps bitterly. "Better watch that smart mouth, Gerard." Frank barks back, his grip tightening on Gerard's hand even more. Gerard rolls his eyes and looks around at everyone, smiling at the pretty dresses he sees.

Frank ignored his bratiness, deciding he'll deal with it later. "All of these dresses are so pretty. Why couldn't I have worn one too?" Gerard pouts, Frank frowns. "People would have been too intimidated to even come to the party with someone as pretty as you around." He lies, smiling at Gerard. Gerard giggles and kisses Frank, "You're so silly Frankie!" He giggles.

"Well it's true my love." Frank says dreamily, kissing Gerard again. He leads Gerard around, speaking to different people about the charity or work.

Gerard, of course, started to get a bit antsy and impatient, being bratty to people when they spoke to him. He couldn't help it, he didn't wanna be a big boy, he wanted his stuffies and a bottle. It was way past his bed time, so he was getting tired. Not only that but he was getting fussy, seeing his daddy being an adult and talking just made him all warm inside. Not his fault!

Frank was in the middle of talking to a co-worker when Gerard pressed up against him and started to pout, nuzzling his shoulder like a tired baby. The co-worker didn't mind, only laughing at Gerard's cuteness. Most of the workers were used to Gerard being in little space, none of them having a problem with it. Everyone knew Gerard was off limits and to ignore his bratty ways when he was cranky.

"Why don't you take him home to go to bed? He seems very tired, Frank." Ray laughs, reaching forward to ruffle Gerard's hair. Gerard pouts and whines, "Nu uh, c-cause then I'll be sleeping a-all alone! Don't wanna leave my daddy." He says quietly so no one else could hear him other than Frank and Ray. 

"He's being a bit of a brat right now. If we have to leave early because of his bratty ass then he's gonna be in big trouble." Frank says sternly. "I'll probably ask Brian if I can send him up to a guest room for a bit." Frank sighs. Gerard whines loudly, "No! Not going upstairs!" He fusses loudly, drawing some attention but not much. "Gerard, don't yell at me." Frank growls.

"Y-you're just a meanie! D-don't want me anymore!" Gerard sniffles, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I wanna go home and g-go ni night but you're just a stupid dummy!" He shouts, then storms off to the front door. 

By then everyone was watching Frank, who was standing there shocked and red faced with embarrassment and anger. He could not believe Gerard would embarrass him like that! He was getting his ass whooped when they got home.

"Jesus, I'm so sorry everyone!" Frank announces, walking off quickly behind Gerard, his jaw clenched and eyes dark.


	3. Whoops

Gerard sat crying in his seat in the car. 

He was so sad that he made Frank mad, but he couldn't help it. He was so tired, it was way past his bedtime, Frank was being so mean to him and he was starting to get hungry.

Gerard flinched when he saw Frank's angry figure marching towards the car. He locked all of the doors and whimpered loudly, fear evident in his eyes.

"Gerard, you better open this door right now!" Frank shouted, banging on the glass. 

That only made Gerard cry even harder, curling up in the seat tightly. He was shaking from head to toe with so much fear. "Open the door!" Frank shouted again, he was getting angrier by the minute.

"No! You're gonna hurt me!" Gerard sobbed, covering his head like Frank was going to break the window to get in. 

"Yes, I'm gonna tear your ass up with my belt, Gerard!" Frank snarled, being in his rage he didn't realize how scared Gerard was. 

One of Frank's friends, Ray approached the car, "Hey, Frank dude you need to calm down. Hey, hey look at me dude." Ray said, trying to calm Frank down.

Frank spun around, "Gerard possibly just got me fired, Ray! How am I supposed to just calm down! You know what, fuck it, it's over, Gerard!" Frank said.

Gerard froze at that, Ray freezing as well. "Frank c'mon chill out. You don't mean that, you're upset. Just come inside and calm down. I'll talk to your boss, it'll be okay." Ray said softly.

Frank didn't dare to look at Gerard, he was scared to see the shock and sadness in his eyes. "Whatever." Frank sniffed, turning his shoulder to the car.

"Gerard, stay here. I'll be right back to come get you. Stay put little man." Ray said, putting a hand up on the glass.

Gerard hiccuped and whimpered, "T-tell Frank I love him." He said sadly.

Ray nodded and smiled sadly. "I will." He said, walking off to catch up with Frank who had already started walking back to the building.

*

Ray came back for Gerard, as promised. Gerard reluctantly unlocked the door. He made grabby hands at Ray and whimpered softly.

"I'll carry you, but only this once."Ray chuckled and scooped Gerard up, pushing the door shut with his other hand.

Gerard rested his head down on Ray's shoulder, sighing sadly with his eyes shut. "Frank hates me.." He sighed sadly.

"Frank doesn't hate you, he told me to tell you he loves you. And he's sorry for scaring you." Ray said, rubbing his back as they approached the house.

"He told me it was over, Ray." Gerard said, his voice cracking as more tears fell down his cheeks.

"I promise you, Gerard. He doesn't hate you. I'm one of your best friends, you should trust me more." Ray frowned, opening the front door and taking Gerard upstairs to the room Frank was in.

Ray entered the room, walking Gerard over to Frank who was laying down with a cool rag on his forehead, his cheeks just a red.

"Frank, Gerard is here." Ray said softly, setting Gerard on the bed close to Frank.

Frank sat up, "Oh gosh, Gee baby I am so sorry! You didn't get me fired baby, we're not breaking up, I am so sorry baby." He said, hugging Gerard close.

Gerard whimpered and cuddled closer to Frank, "I-i was so scared." Gerard said shakily, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry.. I love you Gerard, so so much." Frank murmured into his ear.

"I-i'm sorry I acted up, daddy." Was all Gerard replied to him, clinging to his shirt tightly.

"No baby, this is all my fault, it was way past your bed time, I should've just asked Brian if I could take you upstairs. You have no reason to be sorry." Frank said softly, stroking Gerard's hair back gently, kissing his forehead over and over, "I'm so so sorry, Gee. I'm so sorry." He murmured, rocking Gerard back and forth slowly.

Gerard didn't answer him, he just shut his eyes and enjoyed the affection he was receiving from Frank. "I love you, Frank." He whispered.

"I love you too, Gee." Frank murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is gonna be continued because I can't keep it as a draft!


End file.
